Be There
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Jacob promised he'd always be there for Bella and help her heal her broken heart. Bella realizes that maybe she should let him. Set in NM. Jake and Bella one-shot.


Be There

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

Be There

Sunlight shined through the window and into Bella Swan's face, rousing her from her sleep. Frowning she slowly peeped her eyes open before blinking the sleep from them as she fully woke up. It was another day, another day of loneliness and emptiness. It had been this way for her ever since Edward had left, abandoning her in the woods behind her house after telling her to her face he didn't love her. That moment had essentially killed Bella. To her, Edward was her reason for living and nothing could ever change that. But now, with him gone and the knowledge that he had never loved her, she hadn't a clue what to do anymore. She wasn't living anymore, just existing.

Bella sighed as she pulled her covers up to her chin, knowing it would be another day of her just existing. It was a weekend so she didn't have to worry about going to school, but she knew she couldn't just mope around in bed all day. No, she needed to do something, something reckless so that she could hear Edward's voice again. Of course, any time she did something like that she was with Jacob. Truthfully, she felt like she was using Jacob and she felt guilty about it, but she needed to hear Edward's voice again.

Jacob, sweet, kind, understanding Jacob. The boy was an earth angel if she had ever met one. Ever since she had been forced out of her catatonic state of depression after the Cullens' departure, mostly due to Charlie threatening to send her to a psych ward, she had begun hanging out with him. She had to admit she felt sort of…alive…when she was with him, but alone she was just existing and wishing, hoping for Edward to return to her. Despite knowing she was still suffering, Jacob was patient with her and he was always there for her. And he had been there for her, even after he became a giant wolf and joined the Quileute wolf pack. He promised to always be there for her and that he'd help heal her. It sounded silly to her due to her believing he wouldn't continue t stick around with how messed up in the head she was, but he had proven her wrong and was continuously doing so. She knew it had to do with his undying loyalty as her friend, but also for the feelings he obviously possessed for her. Jacob didn't bother hiding them from her and it made her nervous. In fact she wished he didn't have feelings for her, not because she didn't find him attractive or anything, but because she was afraid that she might end up falling for him, wand to be with him, and eventually forget about Edward. She couldn't do that to him, but…

She gripped a hand over her heart as she thought of that. No, she didn't think she could willingly fall for Jacob without betraying Edward somehow, but she couldn't help the fact that she indeed might just be doing that. Jacob had been there for her since day one of trying to bring her back to her normal self. He hadn't faltered, even when he was forced to be away from her because of the whole wolf Shifter thing. He had always been there for her and promised to always be. There was no way she could repay him and honestly wanted him to just give up on her; she was a lost cause, even if she was speaking now. There really was no full saving of her, no matter how much he tried.

A tap on her window brought her from her thoughts and she sat up in her bed before climbing out of it. Walking over to the window she pulled the curtains back and saw Jacob looking at her through the glass. Opening the window she greeted, "Morning, Jake."

"Morning, Bells," Jacob replied climbing through the window. Once he was inside he smiled at her, but it fell seeing her dejected expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just lost in my thoughts, I guess."

Jacob frowned at the answer before saying, "You're thinking of him again."

Bella shrugged and said, "And you too."

"What about me?" She could hear the surprise in his voice.

"About how I don't deserve you and that you should just give up on me and trying to mend me back together. I'm a lost cause. I can barely function without Edward in my life. And me stringing you along is wrong. It's honestly just better that you go on with your life and duties and just leave me be."

Jacob couldn't believe what Bella had said. Was she serious? Was she hearing herself? Shaking his head he said, "Bella, I'm not giving up on you. I promised you I'd be there for you no matter what and that I was going to put you back together, and I'm not backing down on that promise."

Bella sighed knowing he was going to say that. She needed to convince him to just let her go so she could continue to mourn Edward's absence in peace. But she also needed to him to let her go for fear of falling for him. Looking at him she began, "Jake-"

"No, I'm not giving up on you Bella," Jacob interrupted firmly. "I'm going to be here for you, always and forever. Bella, your leech and his family are never coming back, and if they do it will probably be another hundred years from now. You can't continue to hold onto them. Didn't you tell me your leech wanted you to move on with your life and be happy?" At Bella's nod he continued. "Then if you really cared for him, you'd fulfill his wish."

"But I can't just forget him, Jake. He's my first love and I thought I was going to have a forever with him."

"No one ever forgets their first love, Bella. Look, I know you're heartbroken, but you'll be better in time and you _will_ move on. You'll see that you're going to become better in time and realize that you're strong without the Cullens. But right now you need help, and I'm willing to help and be there for you. But you have to let me in, Bells. And not just me, but Charlie and your other friends too. We're all here for you Bella, but you have to let us. You can't keep retreating into yourself when you're alone and become depressed again because of your leech."

Tears filled Bella's eyes and spilled down her cheeks and she whispered, "I'm afraid, Jake. I'm afraid to let go of him. I'm weak and I'm already so lost without him."

"Then let me find you. Let me help you find the strong Bella inside of you again. I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. You won't exist anymore; you'll be living again. Allow me to be there for you, Bells."

Bella covered her face with her hands as she cried. She hadn't expected to be bombarded with all of these feelings this early in the morning, not expecting Jacob to tell her that he was never going to let her go and that he'd always be there for her. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but at the same time she was grateful for it. Jacob always brought out the best and worst in her and made her face everything she didn't want to or was afraid to and ran from. This situation wasn't any different. He was suddenly so much mature than her, considering he was two years younger. She hadn't wanted to hear those words, but maybe she needed to hear them because she felt like her heart was on the way to being stitched back together again.

Wiping her eyes she looked into brown eyes and asked, "You'll always be there for me? You won't abandon me?"

Jacob shook his head and answered truthfully, "Never. I'll be here for you for as long as I live."

"I've got a lot of baggage."

"I've seen it all."

"My mental health is questionable by this point."

"I question Quil's mental state all of the time."

Bella couldn't help but giggle a little at that statement. Bracing herself for her next words she said, "I'm not good at dating. I barely had any dates when I was with Edward that were considered normal."

Jacob gave an incredulous look before asking, "That ass didn't take you on proper dates? What an idiot."

A genuine smile appeared on Bella's face, the sight making Jacob's heart beat faster in his chest, especially seeing the way her chocolate brown eyes seemed to light up like they used to. Taking her hand in his large, warm one he asked, "Anything else you want to say to try and deter me away?"

The brunette thought for a moment before saying, "I don't want to forget Edward or how I love him, but maybe 'love' will turn into 'loved' one day,"

"Loved?"

"I…I think I could love you one day. Really love you, I mean. You know, the way you love me."

Jacob smiled before kissing the back of her hand saying, "Indeed, I do love you. And I have no doubt one day you'll love me."

Bella chuckled and little and couldn't help but think that she might actually be looking forward to that day. As long as Jacob was there for her, she knew all would be well.

* * *

Bella smiled as she watched her children chase each other in Charlie's yard, the twins playing a game of tag. She honestly never really envisioned herself as a mother, but as soon as she had learned she was pregnant with the two running around in front of her and held them in her arms after birthing them, she knew she wouldn't give it up for the world.

She often reminisced on how she got to this point in her life. Seven years ago she had been an emotionless wreck over a certain vampire leaving her. She had thought she'd never be whole again unless he returned to her. But she had been proven wrong by none other than her husband, Jacob Black. He had helped her through her self-destructive dilemma, promising to always be there for her and loving her all the same. She didn't deserve him and she knew it, but somehow fate destined for them to be together.

Time with Jacob had healed her and though she didn't forget Edward and the love she had for him, she found herself falling in love with Jacob, something she had originally been afraid of doing in fear of forgetting Edward. Even so she had fallen for him and he hadn't abandoned her, sticking by her through everything. When she had finally been ready to try dating again, with Jacob specifically, it had been much more romantic than her experience with Edward had been. Jacob treated her like a queen rather than a fine china doll. He helped to build her self-esteem and self-worth, helping her realize that she was stronger than she ever gave herself credit to be. They dated for a while, Bella telling Jacob 'I love you' for the first time on their one year anniversary. Jacob proposed a year following that and they married on First Beach a year after that, a small crowd of family and friends present as Old Quil performed the ceremony. Before they knew it Bella was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. And at the age of twenty-two, Bella gave birth to Noah William Black and Sarah Olivia Black.

The twins were three now and Bella thoroughly enjoyed motherhood because of those two little beings. They were perfect in every way and she often wondered how she had been willing to give a chance like this up as a teenager. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened behind her and Charlie stepped out of the house.

Sitting down on the porch with his daughter he asked, "Something on your mind, kiddo?"

"Not really, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how I wouldn't trade my life for anything now. If Jacob hadn't been persistent in wanting to help me all those years ago after the Cullens left, I don't think I'd be sitting here watching Noah and Sarah running around. They wouldn't exist because I wouldn't have ended up with Jake, and that would have been because I allowed myself to be hung up on Edward." She paused for a moment, Charlie waiting for her to continue. "You know dad, I used to think that Edward was my life and reason for living, but I think that's because he was my first boyfriend and essentially my first love."

"And Jacob showed you different?" Charlie asked curiously.

Bella smiled and said, "Jacob showed me what true love was. With Edward, that was infatuation and borderline obsession. But with Jacob, that was love. He's love personified. And he found me worthy enough to give his love to me. I don't think I could love that man more than he loves me."

Charlie smiled and said, "That boy would gladly die for you."

 _Don't I know it,_ Bella thought. She smiled when Sarah ran over to her, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck while Noah ran to his grandfather, demanding to be picked up. Charlie chuckled and did so, placing the boy on his lap. Just as he did, a familiar VW Rabbit pulled into the driveway.

"Daddy!" the twins exclaimed before rushing off to greet their father.

Bella laughed as her kids glomped Jacob as she got out of his car, his laughter filling the air along with Noah and Sarah's. Charlie smiled at the sight before looking at Bella and saying, "One more question, kiddo. What do you think was the turning point in yours and Jacob's relationship? From friends to being a couple, I mean."

The brunette looked at her father before looking at Jacob who had picked up both of their kids in his strong arms, listening to them babble on about their day. His brown eyes met hers and he flashed his signature grin, causing Bella's heart to flutter in her chest and smile back. Standing from the porch she answered, "He was always there. He promised he'd be there for me no matter what, and he has."

Walking over to her family Bella took Sarah from Jacob and hugged her husband, kissing him sweetly. Yes, he had been there for her and always would be. And she knew that she'd always be there for him as well. He changed her life for the better and she'd always be grateful.


End file.
